


Whose Laughing Now?

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, Death, Elvensdale, Elves, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rosalyn is a bitch, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: Cronan has Sophie kidnapped and plans to keep her by his side, whether she likes it or not.He plans to take over all possible worlds, and he won't let Emily and her elves stop him.Harsh themes.If the ages make you uncomfortable, just pretend they're different.On a mini hiatus~ not abandoned.





	1. Caged In

Cronan stood impatiently by Sophie's cage, mumbling incoherent sentences as Sophie Jones made faces at him from her cage. Her eyes bugged, and she pulled her cheeks, Cronan scowled disapprovingly at her.  
"Can you just stop that?!" He'd snapped when she'd made fun at licking her nose and going cross-eyed.

She looked up at him, a wicked grin forming on her face. "Maybe - if you let me go..." She said sweetly, her face now turning that of a cheeky girl.

He had stammered with annoyance, finally punching her cage with his fist with frustration. He'd bit his lip to stop himself from demonstrating pain in front of his bait.  
"Aww..." She cooed, pouting her lips for show "You got a boo boo?"

Cronan went bug eyed and turned away from Sophie, he felt mortification overrun him when he heard her making sappy kissy noises.   
"Need me to kiss it better?" She snickered, pushing her face up against the bars of her cage.

"I wouldn't push it if I were you kid," he growled out "once your sister gets here, I'll have her amulet and I can dispose of you... The both of you." A maniacal laughter followed his harsh words that had left Sophie jumping away from the cages' front.  
"N-no," she stuttered, her worried bye eyes stuck on him, waiting for him to do something that would prove him to be only joking... He continued to smile and tap his for patronisingly at her, glad to have knocked the smug grin of her face. What happened to the friendly atmosphere that she had created?

"Now, I wonder... What way I'll choose to kill off your sorry sister and her pathetic excuses of friends," he wondered aloud, ignoring Sophie's loud screams of protests. He looked to his troll servants, watching as the all methodically danced/acted out their suggestions for him. "No, we will not bury them under piles of lollies for them to suffocate and choke on and no, we aren't going to hang them from the guardian tree until they die of starvation and dehydration," he muttered annoyed.  
"No, please don't hurt Emily!" Sophie screeched, tearing at her scalp as her hands from out the anger she wished to inflict upon Cronan. "Leave my sister alone!" Her legs were kicking wildly as she yelled "don't hurt her, hurt me instead, please!"

"Hurt you? Hmm... I haven't quite thought about that one yet. Are you sure you don't want to join me on my quest?" He asked her condescendingly, licking his lips as he watched her horrified expression scream all types of protests. His heartily laughter sickened her as he greedily took in her every negative emotion.

"I think I should have a water based death for Naida, something more extravagant than drowning. Maybe having her... Yes, have her every limb broken before throwing her to the bottom of the lake to live her final moments," he planned, he watched out of the corner of his eye how Sophie screamed and carried on as she smashed her fists against the bars.   
"-And Azari? Hmm... I think I'll crack her skull in before I allow her body to be burned until she is nothing but ashes. Yes, that'll work by me. Any complaints?"  
"Yes! You can't hurt my friends!" Sophie snapped, bitter tears threatening to fall from her once bubbly eyes.

"Friends? Is that what you call them, do they call you friend? As far as I know, you've only known them for a few days," he told her cruelly, his eyes glistening.  
"Th-they're my friends..." She muttered unconvincingly, though sad yet angry tears were now rolling down her used to be dry cheeks, she began to flush from her upset state.  
"Uh huh," he acknowledged dumbly, flicking his hand as he nodded his head to sarcastically agree with her. "They're just giving you the 'friends little sister' act, I wouldn't hold their nice deeds to close to your heart."

"Liar! You're a big fat liar," Sophie yelled "you don't know what you're talking about! They're my friends, you'll see how much they care about me!" Still the lingering thought that he may be right sent chills up Sophie's spine.

Cronan glared at her, seemingly unimpressed at her lame excuse to make herself feel better.  
"You see, the thing is about your so called 'friends', is that I don't give a shit," he told her monotonously. Sophie looked up shocked at Cronan, surprised to have heard him swear. No one hear in Elvensdale had swore, not in front of her at least... Maybe they do, in front of Emily - someone they considered a real friend. Sophie tried to ignore the nasty thoughts that started to infiltrate her mind from the previous words he'd said.

"You know what Sophie, I think I'm going to keep Farran around," Cronan exclaimed loudly, grabbing her attention "not that I like him though, I just want the bastard to suffer. Let him know how much he truly pissed me off."   
"So - you're not going to hurt him?" Sophie questioned, hopeful to hear that one of the elves may remain safe from Cronan's harm. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Not badly."  
Very reassuring, she pouted her lips and wiped away her tears.

Looking into the distance she could see the sun setting. 'Be save Emily, please for the love of god, be safe,' she begged to herself. Wishing that her prayers of protection could reach her older sister.  
Cold air brushed her skin, courtesy of the wind. "Cold?" Cronan asked, Sophie nodded "good." He walked away into the shelter of his castle, his trolls trailing behind him speaking gibberish that only Cronan himself seemed to understand.

"Good night, Sophie," she whispered quietly to herself, listening to the echoes of Cronan's footsteps. The soft whistle of a bird in the distance provided her with a nights lullaby, but despite the dark sky that was approaching... She didn't feel like sleeping.

 

"Auagh!" Sophie awoke startled from the sudden spinning of her cage.  
"Morning princess, time to shine... You're little friends are on the horizon of arrival," he cheered. His grin was poisoned as Cronan slipped his cold hand into the cage and wrapped it gently sound Sophie's foot. She wrenched it away without hesitation.

His wicked smiling never faltered. "Remember my plans from yesterday? Well, we'll just have to see how far I get with them. Won't we?" He smiled sadistically as he spoke and Sophie felt herself lose her voice.  
"Cat got your tongue?" He teased "just yesterday you thought you were a funny little sprite, well whose laughing now?" He wrapped his hands around the bars of her cage and pressed his face against it. Sophie goddess her eyes shut, ignoring the snickers of victory that left his mouth and entered her ears.

A large boom erupted behind them, in Cronan's stone castle. Cronan unfazed, tore himself from the cage, "you're sister is here," he said loudly, rubbing his thumb on his forehead. The looked to his fellow troll minions, "send her up and don't let anyone get to her." The trolls nodded their understanding, and Cronan watched as little Sophie slowly and surely was lifted higher into the air.

"See you later," he tittered, waving patronisingly to Sophie as he made his way to the inside of his castle. Thinking up more wicked plans of torture...


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves arrived at Cronan's castle and are ready to fight, lets hope all goes well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me as I accidentally from past to present tense randomly, I do it without realising and I'm sorry.

"Auagh!" Sophie awoke startled from the sudden spinning of her cage.  
"Morning princess, time to shine... You're little friends are on the horizon of arrival," he cheered. His grin was poisoned as Cronan slipped his cold hand into the cage and wrapped it gently around Sophie's foot. She wrenched it away without hesitation.

His wicked smiling never faltered. "Remember my plans from yesterday? Well, we'll just have to see how far I get with them. Won't we?" He smiled sadistically as he spoke and Sophie felt herself lose her voice.  
"Cat got your tongue?" He teased "just yesterday you thought you were a funny little sprite, well whose laughing now?" He wrapped his hands around the bars of her cage and pressed his face against it. Sophie glued her eyes shut, ignoring the snickers of victory that left his mouth and entered her ears.

A large boom erupted behind them, in Cronan's stone castle. Cronan unfazed, tore himself from the cage, "you're sister is here," he said loudly, rubbing his thumb on his forehead. The looked to his fellow goblin minions, "send her up and don't let anyone get to her." The goblins nodded their understanding, and Cronan watched as little Sophie slowly and surely was lifted higher into the air.

"See you later," he tittered, waving patronisingly to Sophie as he made his way to the inside of his castle. Thinking up more wicked plans of torture...

 

Aira sat struggling as dark magic forced her to the ground, Cronan stood above her. His face menacing as he did nothing to assist her. His shadow monster surrounding her. Choking her, as it appeared to melt into her.

"Aira!" Emily yelled, running towards the elf of wind and air. Her hand was gripped onto Azari's as they ran towards their friend, their faces filled with determination. Farran and Naida stood back, using their abilities to fight against Cronan.   
The shadow monster didn't flinch as Emily and Azari fought against it, combining the both of their strengths to attack it. Yet still, the shadow monster had Aira pinned to the ground as she gasped and struggled for air.

"Aira! Emily what do we do?" Azari yelled, she'd panicked as she relentlessly attacked the monster.  
"I- I- don't know," Emily said, her eyes pinned to Aira's struggling form. Her purple hair spread out beneath her.  
"Do something! She's dying," Azari begged, ignoring the sounds of Naida's and Farran's fighting against Cronan. Emily stayed still, her face a ghostly pale. "Emily?" 

Cronan laughed, he called his shadow monster back. Aira remained on the floor, scratching at her throat as she screamed for more and more air.

Azari and Emily raced towards her, lifting her up. "Aira!" They'd screamed in union, thanking their lives that Aira had been shown mercy and had not been suffocated to death like they had worried. 

"Aira you're okay!" Azari screamed, hugging her purple haired friend eagerly. Her heart raced as she gripped her shoulders. "I'd thought we'd lost you..." She admitted, choking back tears.  
"I'm fine," she gaped, her voice sounded sore and broken.

"Guys, I know we're all worried but-" Naida's voice broke in, and the three girls watched as black magic surrounded Naida, and Farran's roots attacked Cronan.

They ran over, not seeing the goblins that grabbed and pulled Emily away from them. Her screams lost in the loud sound of Cronan's commands towards every dark creature and goblin within hearing distance.  
"Get all of them, allow no one to escape,"he dictated.

Within seconds there was chaos. Every person was either attacking or being attacked. Emily shouted for help as goblins loomed on top of her, scratching as they all reached methodically for her topaz coloured amulet.  
"Get off of me!" She yelled, kicking her legs as they grabbed at her. She let out an ear piercing screech when she felt the cuts

"Emily!" Azari yelled, turning as she saw her human friend be buried by the tons of goblin workers. She took no notice of the shadow demon that had tried to attack her as she sprinted towards Emily. Emily, the name was nostalgic as she felt her every part be reborn, all to make sure that Emily was safe.  
Darkness. All of Azari's vision had behind clouded with darkness, the elves around her watched horrified as she plummeted to the floor - inches from Emily. They all had stilled, a sharp iron spear stood in the middle of the fire elf's back. Blood dripped from her.

The elves stood in silence, goblins, a shadow monster, and Cronan closing in on them...

 

"Sophie! Look what I have for you," Cronan shouted gleefully as he made his way over to the younger Jones' cage. "I'll give you a clue, it's got brown hair, a pretty amulet, and is going to be dead soon!" He told her gladly, running his hand through his green hair smoothly.

"Emily!" Sophie had shouted, upon seeing her sister's limp body been thrown towards her cage. "Emily, get up! You're - she, she isn't dead is she?" Sophie asked worried, her bitter panic spiking the tones and speed of her voice.

"Unfortunately not, passed out after she saw Azari die though," he muttered wistfully, watching as Sophie went bug eyed. "Oh, did I forget to mention that? My bad," his smirk left her screaming as she banged her fists and kicked her feet against the cage.  
He'd tittered condescendingly at her, shaking his head when she'd only screamed louder.

"Anyway, we must continue our plans," Cronan told her, he grabbed her cages key and unlocked it. He wrenched her screaming form out, and held her arms until she'd calmed into nothing more than a sobbing mess. He patted her head when he led her over to the rest of the elves, the goblins carrying Emily over as well.

Sophie choked on her tears when she saw them, she had even tried to look away but her head was forced still by Cronan's hands. The elves sat tied up with Azari's body, that was now lifeless, laying in front of them. Her eyes still open and staring at the dark misty sky above. Her hands out, and her palms upwards, greeting all of the world.  
She was dead. There was no denying it. The elf of fire, and a happy figure to all, had lay there lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thoughts or ideas.


	3. A New Ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronan will so anything to get what he wants and lets just say that he may even kill for it... And not metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the accidental pov change and any grammatical errors. Please enjoy!

Cronan grinned evilly at the elves, feeling Emily's amulet in his pocket. There were no boundaries now, his potential was limitless as he had everything necessary to rule all dimensions - Earths', Evansdale's, and the shadow realm.

He listened to the sobs and cries of the elves, who sat morning their dead friend. Sophie making the pitiful sound of shutting her mouth as she cried, that leading to the horrible noise of her choking and gagging on her own distorted speech. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her lips pouted and wobbled. Cronan could easily tell that she was at her most vulnerable, she would be willing to do anything... His smile widened.  
He could have a young beautiful girl, one who would obey his every command. He'd kill to see her reaction to submission, to think the brat couldn't argue with him... Cronan had a plan, a wicked plan, bit nonetheless a plan.

"I guess, now that I have Emily's amulet, I won't be needing you guys around," he remarked as he tapped his foot thoughtfully. It was true, it shouldn't be hard now to kill them all and return to ruling all the dimensions. But somehow, Sophie had become an ideal, she was a concert he'd pay to see. Sophie rubbed at her eyes and looked up at him warily. The elves doing the same.  
"I'll have to dispose of you somehow..." He rambled "Sophie. Remind me what it was that I planned to do to Naida?"

Sophie gaped at him, tears had continued to stream down her face. No objection crossed his mind as he took in the pretty sight that was her, all messed up and crying. He could tell that her mind was unable to process anything that was happening around her, Cronan's expression never changed. His dark eyes stared down her watery blue ones - a loud sob broke out of her.

"Sophie, now please," he instructed. Cruelly, he kept his stance, looking at her with his same wicked smile on his face as he waited Impatiently for her. 

Sophie shut her eyes and she did the same with her mouth, facing away from him. The harsh wind whipped against them, Sophie wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Sophie-"  
"Go away!" She'd screamed finally, her legs shaking - it would be only minutes before her feet finally gave way.

"Fine." 

The way he gave up so easily... Something was wrong. He knew she would catch on -how he could persist and than stop abruptly, anyone would be suspicious. But he knew, he watched as she clutched her sides and turned to look at him, her shoulders tense. Distress weeping itself into her every breath.

Cronan moved his hand inattentively, a way of showing some sorry of sarcastic 'sure, I give up'. But it was at the same moment that he was also performing a spell. Within moments Sophie realised, but it was already to late.  
Naida let out a terrifying scream, her eyes blood shot as she withered restlessly on the frigid ground. Her hands tied together, she clawed hysterically at herself and her surroundings.

"Naida!" Aira screamed, watching helplessly as her friend finally drew blood from her face.

His plan would come into action in...

3...  
The cold wind brushed upon them as he watched Sophie go bug-eyed at the scene.  
2...  
Cronan watched as she finally seemed to take in what was actually happening; her mind catching up with her eyes.  
1...  
Sophie shrieked, "Stop! Stop please, I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her," her worried face held terror as Naida continued harming her body, screams non-stop emerging from her. "Cronan please! I'm sorry, I'll do anything. Kill me instead, don't hurt Naida!" Sophie watched timorously as Naida's hands dropped to the ground... Her fit ended, breaths still emerging from her body.

"Anything?" He asked humourlessly, his eyes glinted with deception.   
Once again, Sophie found herself tense and fearing for her life but she couldn't bare to see Naida or anyone else hurt.

"No, Sophie don't do it," Farran had yelled, his face pale, and his stance replicated Sophie's.   
Sophie considered it, she honestly did. She could back out and wrap herself in Emily's arms and cry for help. But if she didn't do something, her friends would die - Emily would die.

"Do you have any offers to me?" he challenged, his eyes scraping over her suggestively "or should I - continue?" Cronan gestured towards the blue haired girl who lay panting on the floor.  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders nervously, her palms sweaty. Emily was hurt, and the elves needed her... There had to be something she could give him, something that could satisfy him to leave no harm in her or her group.

"How about..." His tongue ran slowly over his lips, as he wore a devilish expression "you're life?" He asked, leaning forward slowly so that his body cast her into shadow. He never faltered, his sternness and determined ways making Sophie wish to do nothing more than to run up a tree and hide their for eternity. Emily, the elves, this was for them...  
"Life?" She questioned apprehensively, had he intended to kill her. She was to young to die! "D-Do you wanna kill me?"  
She'd never seen a man laugh so much, his head was thrown back as his boisterous laughter taunted her and her curiosity. "Kill you? That would be such a waste of a pretty little thing, when I said life - I meant for you to be bound to me."

"Bound?" The word felt foreign to her, and she'd felt stupid asking it. A stir erupted from behind her, from Emily. She would awake soon, and Sophie felt hot tears sting her eyes. She doubted she would be able to do this if someone who protected her so well watched her do this.

"You really are quite stupid," he chucked "you'll live by me, and do everything I say until you're dying days." He had no mercy in explaining, and Sophie finally felt her knees finally collapse under her weight. "Do you agree to this - under the circumstances that you and your friends will be given refuge from my ruling?" He inspected, his voice was cocky and arrogant - almost as if he'd known she would feel compelled to accept.

She nodded her head warily, her mind leaving her as she felt numb inside.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any thoughts, ideas, our corrections. Have a nice day!


	4. Roses Dipped in Pure Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie listens to Cronan's discussion on what to do... And no more spoilers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, and please forgive any mistakes.

Her eyes were pinned to her feet as she followed him numbly through the corridors of his castle, the beige cream colour that painted the bricks bringing her no relish to her dilemma. It was here that Sophie would have to dedicate her life to a monster, and it was all because she was stupid enough to follow her sister Emily through a portal.  
She scratched her arms anxiously, wincing as he dropped Naida, Aira, Farran, and Emily - who had awoken and was struggling to keep herself together in front of the group - in a locked room before he led Sophie up spiral staircases to a heavily armed door...

She rubbed her sweaty palms together, causing fiction in hopes to ease her exhausted mind that only gave her more ideas on the possible terrible things that could happen to her. Looking up she could could see the back of Cronan's head, as mad and angry as she was at him she couldn't deny the fact that he was handsome - still in a creepy way. His hair - although green, was silky and smooth and waved gently behind his shoulders. His shoulders being broad and strong like those of knights in the fairytale movies she watched growing up as a kid.  
He turned his head to her and shot her a perfect grin, she glared back at him, her face red from thinking about him.

She was utterly stillness when she first saw the entrance that he had led to her, it was so beautiful in contrast to the sad dull parts of the rest of Cronan's castle. Her eyes raked over it, taking in its every detail and feature.  
The door itself was magnificent - the colour of seashells almost, and had the unique texture of being quirked into ways that gave it a curved sleek look. It had golden rims and matching hoop knockers to match. It made every other piece of furniture they'd passed appear to be dirt and nothing more.  
She hasn't realised she had been chasing until she'd been informed by Cronan "like the door?" he asked, "don't worry you'll be seeing alot more of it once you move in."  
"Move in?" Sophie repeated dumbly, she'd known that he planned to keep her by his side but the actual thought of sharing the same living quarters? That made her close to vomiting.

Cronan ignored Sophie's statement, instead he pushed the door open. Sophie had expected luxurious furnishing to match the door but was met with disappointment. The furniture that did fill this dark and grin looking room, all appeared to be made with a dark - almost black coloured wood. It was used to build the bookshelves that covered the whole of the left wall, and the frame of the large canopy bed that's curtains were made from dull worn-out rags. Longer thick black curtains, that Sophie could tell hadn't been cleaned in years because of the thick layer of dust upon them, sheltered them from the sun as it covered large windows that lay opposite of them. Other items filled the room, raggedy armchairs and crimson coloured mats that had that scratchy knitted texture to them.

It was dim, but Cronan held her wrist firmly as he led her straight to the many bookshelves, he stared pointedly at them, searching for something in particular. His other hand running against the spines of the book, as if seeing to find any reaction. Sophie didn't say anything as fear and curiosity tickled her throat, making her feel that even if she breathed he would turn around in a flash and have her killed. What else would she expect from a psychopath?

He made a victories noise as he pulled a worn red book down from the shelf - it's contents glowing. He smirked evilly as he touched though the pages, his cold eyes glancing up to her to see if she'd already turned to run. She had a child sweat as she met Cronan's eyes. Her once wrist that had been held tightly lay forgotten as he skimmed a page somewhere middle of the book.

Sophie felt sick to her stomach yet the amount of questions she had left her every thought become a mountain, any possible sentence that she could possibly sat would leave her tongue-tied and even more confused.

"'Whatta you gonna do?" She asked, watching eagle eyed as he shut the book and tucked it in the crook of his arm. 'Keeping out safely away from you,' was the look that she read in his eye.  
"I need to fetch a headband of roses dipped in gold for you - apparently it's impeccable for the ceremony," he mumbled disbelievingly, shaking his head annoyed.  
"Golden headband? Do I wear a wedding dress as well?" Sophie wondered allowed, regaining her composure as her mind drifted to her long lost dream or marrying a handsome prince...

In this dream, she always wore the biggest and whitest dress and it was so light so that she could twirl and spin and be like a princess. Now, she thought bitterly, she'd have a castle to match.

Cronan raised an eyebrow at her but made no objection. "I suppose while I'm out fetching the roses you may search my mother's wardrobe for a bounding dress or whatever it was called," he muttered.  
"Your mother's wardrobe, this isn't your room?" Sophie questioned, her sad eyes flicking around the room as she ignored his mistake in the name 'wedding dress'. Her eyes flickered to a dark wooden door by the bed - to the wardrobe she assumed.

This room, his mother's room, was already very large - so Sophie would not be surprised to find that his mother had an enormous wardrobe as well. It would be a great distraction, it would allow her time to have her life thrown elsewhere - away from Cronan and his evil doings.

He shook his head as he answered her previous question, "no, our room would be in the east wing tower," Cronan explained monotonously. He repositioned his crown on his head as some of his dark green hair slipped in front of his eyes. Sophie straight up choked when she processed the word 'our' from his sentence, to think that she would be sharing a place of rest with him made her speechless beyond doubt. He winked at her and she shot back a disgusted look of objection.  
She suddenly snapped back at him rudely "I don't wanna share a room with a weirdo like you!" She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms, giving off her childish appeal.

"Oh?" He exclaimed, looking at her with a bored expression "should I go finish Naida off?"  
Sophie shook her head vigorously, "no, no, I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, regretting the tranquil over them that she'd just broken "please don't hurt Naida!" Her face held concern as she waited for him to assure her that he would not harm the water elf. He grinned at her.

"I'll be back by noon. And oh, if you think of escaping - I wouldn't, I have my goblins surrounding each and every door," Cronan informed her, ignoring the ashamed look she had. It was obvious that Sophie would have tried to escape.

He continued "so, before I leave-" she looked up at him curiously "do I get a goodbye kiss?" Her face contorted from shock, clueless on his strange and sudden topic change. Her mouth open from her surprise, but instead of waiting around for an answer our her consent he kissed her plump lips that wobbled from her silent outcry.  
Grinning when she tried to pull back, he used his free hand to hold her head in place as he bit down softly on her bottom lip. Sophie faltered, her eyes wide and uncertain as she felt his lips push harshly against hers -his warm tongue slipping in.  
Dazed as she was, a small incoherent moan was swept from her when Sophie felt Cronan's tongue ventured her mouth's every inch. Grazing across her teeth, bending around her hesitant tongue. She felt his lips twitch upwards, triumphant to be gifted in pleasuring the younger Jones. 

He pulled away when she began to gasp for air, his wicked grin contrasted well against Sophie's red flushed face. Sophie pouted and looked away from him, embarrassed at giving in to the kiss that left her rushed heartbeat screaming for more.

He waved goodbye and left audaciously, waving his hand snobbishly as he walked out the door.

 

When he left, Sophie turned and mumbled nasty sentences that seemed to include Cronan's name in every one. She stumbled groggily towards the believed to be wardrobe, with the twist of a doorknob her theory was confirmed.  
In front of her hung hundreds of outfits, jewelry and shoes. Amazing couldn't describe what she saw; prenominal was a word that rushed into her vocabulary.

"So cool..." Sophie uttered, her hands grazed the amazing fabrics of the clothes. Some sparkled, others reflected light but altogether - everything Sophie saw was magic to her eyes.

From the vast amount of colours she saw, she decided to make it easier by narrowing her choices down to white. "Easy as a piece of cake," Sophie concluded, striving towards a long pearl white gown. Pulling it out she could feel its rubbery material, and noticed its tight look. Shaking her head she let go and let it swing back into its place.  
Looking through the wardrobe, she cut out more options quite quickly. To puffy. To scratchy. To old. To strange. To - wait - maybe - yes.

Elated, she threw herself at the dress. It was perfect - her dream dress that she always wanted. It shimmered delightfully, and was big but it had light soft fabric. The top was nothing extravagant, it was simple and sweet and covered all just up to her collarbone. The dress itself was only a size to big but Sophie made it work as she dressed herself into it, enchanted by the result.

She searched around for shoes to match, most were black or green or just so ugly she literally gagged. Although it seemed the world had had pretty on her when she can across a set of simple white flats, Sophie was glad they weren't heels because she could confirm with utmost certainty that she would indeed fall to her doom.

She slipped them on and stole a hairbrush from one of the vanities before slipping out of the room.

When she was out of the wardrobe she skipped happily over to the window and threw open the curtains, dust flew everywhere but Sophie to relaxed ignored it. She wasn't letting anything ruin this ecstatic feeling she felt, from what she didn't know. She was certain it wasn't her time with Cronan nor the fact that she was safely alone, Sophie guessed that it might have been from the dress but still she didn't really know.

Looking out the widow, she spotted pretty birds flying by as they sang their dying of freedom. The outside's vegetation seemed to taunt her, but her optimistic self promptly ignored it.  
As she pushed against the window, her hand found a lock. Undoing it, she pushed the window open. Cool air filtered through the room, releasing her from the locked up stuffy atmosphere of Cronan's mother's room.

Looking down, Sophie was met with the sight of the danger that could take place if she were to fall out. There was nothing to latch onto at all and anyone who did fall would be as good as gone.  
"That's one escape plan out the window," she sighed "literally."

Folding her arms, she looked down at the beautiful forestry. The trees were beautiful and big and reminded Sophie of the one that was burnt during the fire at the elves tree house.  
Guilty, she tore her view away from the trees. She didn't exactly feel like thinking about that.

Her eyes searching, she saw the movement of dark blue. Focusing her eyes she made it out to be a hooded cloak, that meant there could be someone there! Her head jerked forward to try and get a better look, all that Sophie could make out was dark skin and a flash of light blue hair. The idea of it bring Cronan was ruled out and it couldn't be Emily, Naida, Aira, or Farran.  
"Hey, elf person! Yeah, you. Mind helping me out?" Sophie shouted from the top of the tower down to the figure, she watched as their head was aimed upwards. Good, she had their attention - whoever they was.

Sophie waved her hands frantically, the elf shook their head disapprovingly and turned back towards the forest.  
"Aye! Don't leave, please help me," Sophie screeched, her hands digging in to the window sill through her own anger of being ignored.  
"Wow, thanks," she grumbled sarcastically, as she watched the elf disappear slowly and painfully through the thick bushes that lay planted on the forest floor.

Growling, Sophie stormed away from the window. It would still be hours before Cronan would return, and would plan to 'wed' or 'bound' her or whatever it was. Feeling grumpy, Sophie made her way to the exit through the grand door she entered in. With unfortunate luck, when she pulled the doors open she meet the gaze of not one - but two goblins.  
"Oh, hey there guys... Don't mind me, just gonna find Emily," she told them when each goblin simultaneously pulled a very large club out.   
"Oh no, no need for that, I'm not escaping -swear it," she tried - attempting to ignore her urge to just run and not look back. The goblins looks softened, and their harsh grin on their weapons eased up a bit. They spoke some random gibberish, and confused Sophie nodded her head, to her utmost surprise the goblins stepped out of her way.

"Sweet."

Sophie ran joyfully down the stairs that she and Cronan had originally came up, her feet skipping a step every now and again. When Sophie finally reached the bottom, she retraced her movements - locating the room her friends had been thrown in.

She tried to twist the knob, but the door stayed firmly shut. A sense of dread filled her, all she had really wanted to do was be reassured by her older sister Emily. She refused again, locked. Again, still locked. Her eyebrows knitted together, she attempted thinking of more ideas of how to open the door. None.

She knocked loudly on the door, yelling as she did so "Emily, can you hear me?" An eerie silence filled her ears before a loud banging erupted from the door...  
"Sophie? Sophie is that really you?" Sophie heard the muffled sound of Emily shouting from behind the door she leaned against.  
"Emily!"

"Sophie!" She heard the shouts of ecstasy from the elves when Sophie confirmed that it was indeed herself.

"Guys!" Sophie's voice suddenly dropped "I'm sorry - this is all my fault." Glumly she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, how her heart ached from the way she felt as if she'd let everyone down. As if she could have prevented being kidnapped so that Azari would never have been killed.  
"No Sophie, no one blames you," Emily reassured, although Sophie could here the heart brake in her voice - of course, her best friend was dead.

"Yeah right," Sophie retorted as she scowled deeply at herself.

"Sophie, you're fine... Just- just tell me what he's doing with you," Emily asked, her voice barely audible from Sophie's side of the door.  
"He wants to bound me to him or something, and right now he's gone out to fetch some sort of headband of gold roses," Sophie explained.

Emily made a noncommittal sound, but Sophie knew her well enough to know she was upset over something.  
"'Em? Don't be mad, he promised he wouldn't hurt you guys," Sophie begged through the door.  
"It's - it's fine. I just wish I could have helped," her older sister sighed.

"Emily... I - there's a lot of things I would have done differently. I regret these mistakes that have led me here, but I knew at the time they were the right thing to do and I know it was the right choice. And - I trust that you did everything right too," Sophie pleaded softly, resting her forehead against the hard wooden door.  
A small chuckle left Emily, "when did you get so wise?" She asked, Sophie smiled softly.

"I've gotta go, I'm not sure how Cronan will react if he finds out I moved..."

There was an accepting silence as Sophie sneaked back into the room she'd been left in. Stopping only for a moment to appreciate the beautiful door before quietly slipping inside.  
Guilt filled the air and intoxicated Sophie's every breath. She made her way tiredly to one of the worn armchairs, collapsing into it with a small 'thud'. 

Turning her head to the window where the curtains lay open to get her - from when she hasn't shut then previously. From studying the sky, Sophie opted that it was becoming closer to noon as she spotted an orange tinge to the sky. Cronan would be back soon.

Her mind gave her a sarcastic yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) please comment and thoughts/ideas/mistakes. Thanks so much for reading.


	5. Charismatic and Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie awaits Cronan's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Turning her head to the window where the curtains lay open to get her - from when she hasn't shut then previously. From studying the sky, Sophie opted that it was becoming closer to noon as she spotted an orange tinge to the sky.  
Her mind gave her a sarcastic yay.

 

Hours passed and all Sophie could do was wander pointlessly around and run her hands lamely across the bookshelves. Bits of her hair fell in front of her face and in all honestly she couldn't be bothered to move it away.

Her eyes often flicked to the beautiful doorway, picturing her sister breaking I'm and saving get from the dreaded fate that she'd covered up with small droplets of optimism. No daring sister ever broke into the room, but Sophie knew she never would. She'd listened to her sister from the other side of a locked door.   
She shook her head, the constant thoughts were insufferable. Sophie was clueless to what compelled her to think of such nonsense, her childish antics were the real cause of her even ending up in the hands of Cronan. No matter where she looked, all of this was her own fault. She wanted to comfort herself with the words she told Emily but it was different. She only seemed to listen to herself when the words she spoke were negative.

Her eyelids dropped and her gaze followed their direction and stared gloomily at the ground. Her chest felt two opposing feelings, she felt an emotional emptiness and a physical constriction as her inner angst built inside of her.

Drearily she cast a glance to the only open window, warm orange light filtered through it and looking closely she could see the sun had started to set.

For some of the previous hours she'd taken up cleaning the books by collecting the dust with get fingertips. Her eyes seldom bored as she read each ones title over and over again.

"Miss me?"

His charismatic yet cruel voice rang from the doorway, looking over she watched as he pushed it open. The headband that he'd gone to fetch was with him. Sophie swore she'd never seen something so expensive, the roses seemed cartoonish as they were the complete opposite of dreary and they honestly held the appearance of being made out of gold.

"Woah..." Her voice had reached before she could have realized. He smirked as he stepped in, his dark them hair was stuck to his face from sweat and he seemed out of breath.

"You look beautiful," he complimented and Sophie felt her face burn. Adverting her eyes she heard him step closer and closer. She hated how useless she felt, she couldn't insult him or tell him to leave, not when it could endanger the elves. Within seconds she could feel him pressed against her, Cronan put the flowers on her head and stepped back. "Perfect."

Sophie faltered slightly, lifting one of her hands to cautiously inspect the flowers. Hard. The literal flower crown was hard and heavy, it truly was gold. "It's really gold?" She asked as she now attempted to pull one of the baby petals - it didn't budge.

"Covered in gold, if you know the right troll it's quite easy to do." He shrugged as if it meant nothing, buy smiled slightly at her astonished look. "I can get you more after we're bounded," he added and Sophie paused.  
Any other day she would have gladly accepted the ideal of golden flowers but not now when she felt like it would be a reminder of her new submissive behaviour.

"No thankyou," she mumbled quietly, looking away. He ignored her rejection.

"My trolls have set up the bounding room, I'll go freshen up and then we can head there." Sophie muttered an agreement and shut her eyes as she heard the echoing footsteps of Cronan leaving.

 

When he returned she barely looked at him, only just herself to leg him link arms with her and guide her to wherever it was that they were heading.

He held himself with the same arrogance that he'd had on the day she'd met him. His shoulders were straightened and his gaze was held high enough to show himself as a figure of an apology. 

"So," he started, speaking with curiosity hidden deep in his voice. "Are white dresses part of the little-eared bounding ritual?" His gaze washed over the dress and Sophie suddenly felt stupid, she hadn't wanted him to think that she'd dresses up for him - it was just an easy way to pass the time.

"Yes, it's a wedding dress." Her answer simple, blunt, and true.

Cronan made an incoherent noise of acknowledgment. 

Their steps echoed depressingly around the corridor, Sophie's panicked breathing being thunder other sound.

"Wedding? Haven't heard that word before," he told her. His brow raised slightly and the gave her an expectant look. He was kidding if he thought she would answer. Sophie just stared ahead worriedly, her brows furrowed in saddened concentration.

He growled lowly but made no move to get her to reply. He shook his head in a charmed frustration as he pushed a marble door open to present the bounding room. After this, there would be no escaping his expectations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content any mistakes you see or ideas you have.


End file.
